


Early Morning

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, domesticness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sophisticatedloserchick on tumblr requested: Seblaine and their morning routine, aka domestic!seblaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

There are moments when their apartment is filled with sound; every nook and cranny jam-packed with noise that it feels like the space will never be able to find a serene silence.

There are boisterous parties that friends of Sebastian _insist_ on throwing in their apartment (Blaine thinks the constant shower of beer cans and random articles of clothing littering their floors is much worse than the noise some nights), movie nights that more often than not turn into breathy, long drawn out moans and quick gasps as teeth trail over collar bones, hands squeezing swollen skin, tightened muscles and sweat drenched bodies, and last but not least loud and angry exchanges of words to the point where Blaine ends up hurt and Sebastian ends up exasperated—neither not knowing what their fight had originally been about before ultimately making up as the shorter makes pancakes and his boyfriend peppers kisses along his shoulders.

But as noisy and rambunctious as the nights can be in their shared apartment there is a quiet calm in the early hours of the morning that always seem to somehow balance everything out. Their heater is running, a fan spinning and clicking in the system, the hum of the refrigerator turning on and off—the vibration skipping in pace with the second hand inching along on the clock.

The world is stirring outside their bedroom window, Blaine can hear the city's heart beat awaken in the forms of birds chirping, car horns blaring and chatter with slow footsteps from the rooms above and beside them. The quiet right before the alarm goes off is something he strives to be a part of everyday—there is no stress or worry, nothing to think about or to consider, thoughts are silenced, buried in the stillness. The only thing he pays attention to is Sebastian pressing into him, his breathing rhythmic and comforting against his back and the soft mewing of their kitten that they own, who somehow always finds his way in-between Sebastian and his legs during the night.

Blaine stretches his legs, his lower back cracking, a tired sigh escaping through his lips. Buttons is obviously disturbed with the male's movement and finally stirs from his resting place over Sebastian's calf—the little ball of gray fur stretching its back, opening his mouth to yawn. Blaine smirks softly when he hears a soft mew escape, his nails digging and snagging the comforter as the kitten kneads the fabric. He feels a hot puff of air speckle against the back of his neck, tickling the tiny hairs there, Sebastian's arm tightening around his waist in his sleep.

There is one minute before the alarm will break the early morning silence and part of him already wants to hit snooze, delay the inevitable. Lay in those moments with Sebastian tangled up in warm sheets, the taller's nose and lips pressing against the back of his neck, the weight of his arm comfortingly around his midsection, and Buttons making his way up between them and nuzzling against Sebastian's chest. But he can't stop the moments from ticking by and seconds later the alarm sounds—shrieking in little small blips, breaking the quiet like glass shattering. He moves and taps the off button with the palm of his hand, turning on his back as Sebastian groans, shaking his head before burrowing his face in his pillow—like that alone can hide him from the day ahead.

"Come on, babe." Blaine whispers, voice thick with fatigue; he's going to bed too late, a term paper taking up all of his time for the past four nights.

" _It's like I'm dating Buttons."_ Sebastian had quipped before heading to bed last night, picking up the little purring furball and placing him on his shoulder. _"I end up falling asleep with him more than I do you."_

Blaine had shaken his head at the kitten—the affection the tiny thing expressed towards the taller male was downright ridiculous…but even _more_ ridiculous than Buttons was that his boyfriend had tried to tell him one time that he didn't even _like_ the kitten.

He usually only teases him about it when he catches Sebastian damn near nuzzling the little gray kitten when he thinks Blaine isn't looking.

Blaine turns on his side in bed, facing Sebastian, who is quickly falling back asleep. His eyelashes sit prettily against his cheekbones, dusted with pink from having his face pressed into the back of his neck half the night. He lifts his hand out of the blankets, running his fingers through the other's hair; Sebastian reacting accordingly.

"Mhm," Slips out between his boyfriend's lips as he turns his head into Blaine's touch. "No, not getting up." He huffs, shaking his head and bringing his one hand up to cover a yawn.

Buttons starts purring, moving closer to rub his head against Sebastian's sternum, like he can sense the taller is waking up and ready to give him attention. His other hand emerges from the blankets and gives Buttons what he wants, scratching behind his ears, the tiny vibrating ball of fur giving small interested meows at the touch.

He chuckles softly. "You say that every morning." Blaine points out, shifting closer; he drags his calf along Sebastian's leg.

The other finally opens his eyes, surprisingly bright green for being so tired. "Yeah, well, this time I mean it." He smiles slowly, leaning until their bodies are pressed together to trace the tip of his nose down along the bridge of Blaine's.

Buttons' purring is getting louder as he slowly sandwiches himself between their two chests, his paw swatting gently at one of the strings of Sebastian's hoodie that he's fallen asleep in. The faded Dalton logo reminds Blaine of the very first time he had worn his boyfriend's hoodie to keep warm at one of Sebastian's lacrosse games.

"So you're going to stay home all day?"

He teases, smiling as Sebastian wraps his arm around his waist again, the kitten falling against his collar bone as the hand that has been petting him is suddenly removed. His arm squeezes him and playfully tugs Blaine closer, like that is even possible at this point.

"Play hookey?"

Sebastian makes a small noise of approval as their lips touch; they don't kiss but instead revel in the closeness of their bodies, the warmth of their fingertips pressing into skin, and the softness of one another's lips as they speak.

" _I'm_ going to be in class, what are you going to do here all day by yourself?" Blaine presses, smiling before kissing the other's upper lip.

Buttons squirms between them, an indignant mewl sounding before he crawls over Sebastian's side to curl up in a ball near his feet—apparently the lack of space between them is not satisfactory in the slightest.

Sebastian slides up against his body, slotting their legs, making Blaine bite his lower lip and drag his teeth into the skin. A soft noise of approval builds up in his throat as he feels his boyfriend's half hard cock press into his thigh.

He kisses along Blaine's jaw. "I think there's a part of me that was already awake…"

Blaine snorts, shaking his head as he feels Sebastian's fingers slip under the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, grazing the delicate skin above his ass. A harsh shiver travels up his spine; he almost hates that Sebastian always seems to have that affect over him with the simplest of touches.

"Your ego?" He guesses, smirking when Sebastian changes his direction and smacks his ass.

"Smartass."

He rolls his hips into his boyfriend's, causing a short gasp to tumble from Sebastian's lips…and the moment he goes to grab at his hips and grind in earnest Blaine pulls back, easily rolling out of bed to open the blinds and let in the soft glow of the morning sunshine. Sebastian groans, shielding his face from it and burying his head under one of the pillows, refusing to deal with the morning that is inevitably here.

"Are you trying to _kill_ me?" His voice is muffled but Blaine can still make out the question.

He smirks, figuring it was more rhetorical than anything—he doesn't know whether Sebastian is referring to the fact that he is making him get out of bed for class, for letting the sunshine in or for leaving him half hard in bed.

"Come on," He pats his ass on the way to their bathroom. "If you get out of bed there's a good chance there will be a handjob waiting for you in the shower."

Sebastian nearly crashes into the nightstand as he shoots up out of bed, Buttons hissing when the sheets are tossed over him in an act of rushing. Blaine just snorts as he watches Sebastian try to detangle himself from the sheets, shaking his head before turning to walk into the bathroom.

Blaine thinks that after all this time he'd remember that that's all it takes to get Sebastian out of bed.

0o0o0o0

Sebastian's head falls back, nearly resting on Blaine's shoulder, his hips snapping forward before his ass grinds back into Blaine's groin.

"Fuck, baby, I'm going to cum." He grits his teeth, his words spilling out of his mouth in quick, short gasps.

"Well, it's about damn time." Blaine shudders as his cock brushes against the crack of Sebastian's ass. He flicks his thumb over the head, quickening the pumping of his hand when he feels Sebastian's resolve start to buckle.

The last part of his sentence is washed out with the sound of Sebastian cumming, his name spilling out in a loud moaned mantra, vibrating off the pale white tile wall. If their neighbors aren't awake…they probably are now. Blaine ruts his cock against the back of his boyfriend's thigh, barely needing encouragement to cum as well, his wrist still jerking the other off slowly. Sebastian's hand eventually falls to his wrist, squeezing and hissing, telling him to stop, the sensitivity settling in and making his toes curl.

Blaine hums, peppering kisses along the back of Sebastian's shoulders, his hands moving to rub circles into his stomach, his fingers trailing along the speckle of hair between his hip bones.

"Why exactly," He nips at his earlobe, a strong chuckle vibrating in his boyfriend's chest. "did you need to edge for so long? We've been in this shower for over an hour, I'm going to be late for Shakespeare." Blaine sighs as Sebastian turns, the taller placing kisses along his jaw.

Blaine's eyes flutter close, his arms folding into the other's chest as his boyfriend pulls his body to his, slotting their limbs like neighboring puzzle pieces.

"It's a two hour class," Sebastian counters, his hips rolling into Blaine's as his lips brush his hairline. Blaine shakes his head, a small smile on his lips as his eyes remain closed, memorizing what Sebastian is doing through sensation alone. "I think you'll survive missing the first ten minutes."

His hazel eyes open to look up at pretty green ones, wide awake now, lust peeking in stripes of brilliant yellow, any trace of sleep long forgotten.

"We should get out of the shower," Blaine finally says, even though it sounds like that is the very _last_ thing he wants to do. "I still want breakfast." He pecks his lips.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Come on, ten minutes." His hands move from their places on his hips to grip the swell of his ass. "I'll catch you up on the general gist of what you'd miss." He teases, rocking him closer, like that is possible—Blaine's teeth sink into his lower lip as he feels their cocks slide together.

Sebastian clears his throat dramatically, his voice slipping into something deeper, that of a stage performer.

" _To cum or not to cum_ …"

Blaine's face breaks out into a wide grin, rolling his eyes affectionately as he tries to bat Sebastian's hands away from tickling his sides.

Sebastian smirks. "That _was_ the question."

Blaine snorts, insisting he needs to work on his 'actor deliverance' while Sebastian concurs with the notion of a repeat performance…and slides his hand down to grip Blaine's cock.

0o0o0o0o

It is after long, hot, showers in the early morning that Blaine feels most like heading back to bed. The heat from the pounding stream of water has added the slightest of pinks to his skin, his curls are still damp and he has pulled on Sebastian's Dalton hoodie that his boyfriend has been sleeping in onto his shivering body until it's time to leave, wanting to stay as comfortable for as long as he can. It's big on him length wise, his boyfriend's tall and lanky frame means that his sweatshirts usually dip past his thighs—but that's exactly how Blaine likes it. He enjoys the fabric that's wrapped around him like it might encompass his body, swallow him whole, bury him in Sebastian's scent until he's lost.

"You better not be falling asleep on me."

Blaine opens his eyes a little, looking up from his position on the kitchen counter. He pulls the sleeves over his hands and rests his arms on the marble, creating a perfect cushion to place his head on (hood up of course) as Sebastian cooks breakfast at the stove.

"No…" That could have been a lot more convincing if a yawn hadn't followed after it.

The taller smirks. "Uh huh." Sebastian looks down at his feet a moment between flipping bacon and tending to scrambled eggs. Blaine doesn't need a hint as to what is going on.

As his boyfriend picks Buttons up and cradles him to his chest with his one arm while his other hand fiddles with the bacon again, Blaine wonders how long the kitten has been rubbing against his ankles, demanding attention.

"Seb, don't hold him while you're cooking." He sits up a little, cracking his back, shaking his head as Sebastian sneaks a kiss to the kitten's forehead before stirring the eggs.

"Why don't we tell Daddy Blaine that when he is chef he can make the decisions."

Blaine rolls his eyes, ignoring the adorable mewl that sometimes comes out of Buttons' mouth when Sebastian talks to him.

"You're making scrambled eggs; I'd hardly call you a chef."

He smiles softly as he turns around, throwing Blaine a playful glare as Buttons moves slightly in Sebastian's arms. He stretches his paw out to gently swat at the end of his boyfriend's shirt sleeve and he turns back to finish up the eggs and bacon as one of the pans makes a crackling noise.

"Says the person who nearly burned down our kitchen making cherry pie."

Blaine has half a mind to throw something at his back; the fact that he is holding Buttons is the only thing deterring him from doing so.

"The _one_ time I make a mistake," He scoffs, Sebastian chuckling before he shuts the flames on the stove off, setting the kitten down on the floor.

He smiles as he walks over to Blaine with a plate filled to brim with eggs, bacon and a few slices of toast, double backing to grab the coffee pot to refill his mug. Blaine watches him fill his mug up, leaving room for cream, which Sebastian nudges toward him with his elbow before putting the coffee pot back. He wants to run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, he can see it's still damp from the shower they shared, a few strands dipping over his forehead. He lets out a long sigh, the breakfast Sebastian made wafting warmly to his nostrils, waking him up a little more than before. He moves back from the table, a yawn sneaking through his lips as he rubs at his eyes.

"You gonna fall asleep on me after I slaved over the stove to make these eggs?"

Blaine chuckles. "They're scrambled eggs, not a gourmet meal at a French restaurant."

Sebastian rolls his eyes and points his fork at him as he sits down at the table. "Bien vouloir aller te faire foutre".

"Such a dirty mouth at the breakfast table." He teases, leaning over and kissing Sebastian's lower lip before settling into his seat again. He forces another yawn back and takes a sip of coffee instead, hoping the caffeine will act as a jolt to his system before he has to sit through two hour classes.

Sebastian's eyes tick between the breakfast on the table to looking over Blaine—he knows his boyfriend has been working hard trying to get that term paper done, that he's not even close to finishing it, research taking up his nights, the way they spend time together, and how much sleep his boyfriend gets. Not that Sebastian is exactly the sentimental type…but he misses the nights spent curled up on the couch, Blaine's warm body pressed to his, falling asleep or even getting lucky. But more than that, than the physical touch of their bodies laced together, he worries about the other stressing himself out. Blaine takes his school work seriously and it's not that Sebastian doesn't but his boyfriend tends to stay up all hours of the night just to put a paper together as seamlessly as he can. It's one of the things Sebastian admires about him but he knows that if his boyfriend goes all out for this one paper and doesn't do as well as he expects that he'll be too hard on himself. He just needs some time to think about anything other than term papers, a time to unwind and recharge his own inner battery. Between school, rehearsal for various performances and his job at Starbucks, Blaine barely has time to sit still let alone relax.

Sebastian slides down in his seat a little, his foot running up and down Blaine's calf, gaining the other's attention. His hazel eyes flicker up from his plate to his boyfriend, a curious sparkle in his eye—and Sebastian doesn't stop a suggestive smirk from pulling at the ends of his mouth.

"Would you rather have my dirty mouth _under_ the breakfast table?"

Before Blaine can make a noise of discontent or say something about how he was going to be late for a dead 16th century old white guy, he slinks down under the table, crawling on his knees over to Blaine. He slides his hands along his boyfriend's thighs before nudging his chair back. He glances up at Blaine through his eyelashes, smirking at him as he quickly undoes the button and zipper on his jeans.

Blaine bites his lip, his hips moving up into his boyfriend's touch. "Seb, what are you d-doing?"

"Shh," Sebastian mouths over his boyfriend's cock through his boxer briefs; Blaine's thighs tensing as his stomach flips. "Helping you stay awake, baby," He teases, looking up at him briefly before tracing his tongue around his belly button. "You're about to fall asleep in your eggs."

The minute his lips wrap around the head of Blaine's cock Sebastian feels the shift in his boyfriend's body, the uncoiling of muscles; the relaxation of his body. Blaine's legs shift apart to welcome more of his body as his one hand comes up to lace in Sebastian's hair. A slow groan leaves Blaine's mouth, the noise ringing in his ears as he takes his cock in his mouth inch by inch, the head hitting the back of his throat. Sebastian relaxes his gag reflex, takes Blaine in deep, the bitter bite of his pre-cum dripping into his mouth. He starts bobbing his head, saliva dribbling a bit from his mouth and onto Blaine's boxers, the noises of what he's doing filling the kitchen along with his boyfriend's gasps and sharp panting.

His knees almost smack off the bottom of the table as Sebastian's tongue slides along the bottom of his shaft, his hand sneaking between Blaine's legs to free his balls from the elastic of his boxer briefs to tickle them with his fingertips.

Sebastian hums as he feels his boyfriend starts grinding his hips forward, wanting more and more of his mouth. He can feel Blaine getting close—the jerky actions starting in his once smooth thrusts forward along with his fingers tugging his hair are all tell-tale signs. He pulls back with a pop, making a whine curl out of Blaine's throat, a smirk sliding along his lips at the sound.

"Don't worry, B. Gonna take care of you." He kisses his stomach before flicking his tongue under the ridge along the head of Blaine's cock. He hears a choked noise that sounds a lot like his name as he hollows his cheeks, taking his cock deep once more before humming.

Blaine cums hard, fingers tugging hard enough on Sebastian's hair to make a groan surface from his throat as he swallows everything his boyfriend has to give him. The taller pulls back, his fingers sliding along his inner thighs and gently pinching his skin. Sebastian moans softly, his cock thrumming in his jeans at the fading taste of Blaine along his tongue—but this isn't about him, not this time. Sebastian kisses along Blaine's thighs, smiling a little as he listens to the gentle pants from his boyfriend's lungs as he tries to wind down from his orgasm. He pushes the chair back a little and slides up, kneeling between Blaine's legs before cleaning up his boyfriend and zipping his jeans back up.

He smiles at the bright pink streaks along Blaine's cheeks, a bit of sweat kissing the skin on his neck. Sebastian resists an urge to lick a long stripe along the quick beating of his pulse. He kisses along his jaw, feeling Blaine smile slightly as his arms wrap around his back, his boyfriend's fingers traveling along Sebastian's spine.

"I'm going to be late for Shakespeare." Blaine smirks, shaking his head as he turns to press a kiss to the side of Sebastian's mouth.

"I'll consider that a thank you." Sebastian whispers, nipping at Blaine's lower lip.

Blaine chuckles, squeezing his boyfriend around his shoulders, bending down to bury his nose in Sebastian's hair. He breathes in the scent of his shampoo as his hands massage up and down his back.

There's a silence in the apartment again, one that's familiar to right before the alarm goes off in the morning, the one that Blaine tries to be awake for to feel the touch of Sebastian's skin, to revel in the way his heartbeat vibrates against his chest and how his breath flutters over his neck and shoulder.

Blaine breathes, smiling as he pulls back, kissing Sebastian's cheek. "Well…that certainly wasn't in the morning routine."

Sebastian snorts and rolls his eyes. "Shut up and eat your eggs."


End file.
